Secuestrada
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Edward es piloto de las fuerzas armadas, está casado con Bella. ¿Que pasará cuando le avisen que su esposa está secuestrada? ¿Podrá salvarla?
1. Prólogo

**Sé que se preguntarán qué hago pro aquí, pues bueno, esto es un regalo para aquellos que han sido pacientes. Sé que no quieren una nueva sino que termine las otras pero bueno, me es difícil. Pero esta ya está terminada, con todas las letras. Lo prometo. Quizá actualice a diario, si me dejan comentarios jeje :D**

**Gracias, dejen review.**

**Prólogo**

-¡Fiesta esta noche! –gritó Emmett en los vestidores de hombres una tarde después de un duro entrenamiento. –Y como es obvio, el loquero y el monje se dormirán temprano.

Soltó una sonora carcajada mientras Edward rodaba los ojos. Jasper sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Edward.

-¿Qué hay de malo con tener una pareja estable Emmett? –dijo Edward sonriendo. –Además, puedo ir, simplemente que no tendré compañeras.

-Muy bien, entonces hónrenos con su presencia soldado Cullen, -contestó Emmett sonriente. -¿Qué hay de ti loquero? ¿Vas?

-No, tengo que hablar con Alice esta noche. Dice que el bebe escucha mi voz y me pondrá en altavoz.

Edward hizo una mueca al pensar en que esta noche no se despediría de Bella como lo hacía todas las noches, pero lo haría al día siguiente. Ella entendería, siempre lo hacía.

Pasó una noche excelente entre amigos y compañeros, tomando no en exceso y riéndose de aquellos que sí lo hacían. Su corazón se sentía oprimido, como un presentimiento extraño. En un momento de la noche se sintió incómodo y pensó que les arruinaría la fiesta a todos, así que se fue. Pensó en llamar a Bella, pero era muy tarde, estaría dormida.

Se quedó dormido pensando en ella, como era obvio. Tuvo sueños inquietos que no lo dejaban descansar. Como todos los días se levantó temprano, se vistió y salió al campo de entrenamiento. Había hecho esto durante casi dos años, ya le faltaba poco para conseguir su salida.

Esa opresión en el pecho continuó, pero no dejó que entorpeciera su trabajo, como siempre terminó antes que todos. Emmett no era soldado, sino mayor, por lo que no hacía entrenamiento. Jasper era el psicólogo de ahí y tampoco entrenaba con él. Pero eran muy unidos, no se conocían solo en el campo sino de toda la vida. Jasper era su cuñado y Emmett su hermano.

Suspiró cuando el día acabó, se dirigía a su consulta diaria con el psicólogo. Jasper dejaba de ser Jasper cuando entraba en la sala, se convertía en el serio Dr. Whitlock. Eso le daba risa a Edward, pero Jasper se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Le contaría sobre su presentimiento y él le daría una explicación o una solución.

Cuando entró no había nadie, frunció el ceño y fue con la recepcionista. Ella le dijo que el doctor no estaba, se había ido desde la mañana. Edward sintió que le oprimían un poco el pecho, pero aun así sonrió y se fue. Iba camino a su cabaña cuando un soldado lo alcanzó.

-El mayor Cullen y el Dr. Carlisle lo buscan. El jefe lo mandó llamar.

-Gracias Mike, iré en seguida. –Hicieron un saludo militar y se dirigió a la oficina.

Cuando llegó vio a todos serios, pero era obvio, estaban en la oficina de el mero, mero como lo llamaban.

-¿Qué hay doctor, mayor, jefe? –dijo sonriendo y saludándolos con la mano.

-Soldado Cullen, siéntese por favor, -Edward obedeció y miró a Emmett quien esquivaba su mirada. Frunció el ceño pero no quitó la sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno, hemos decidido que necesita irse a casa.

-¿Alguna razón en especial? Si Jasper dijo algo de verdad desearía que me hicieran otro examen. Llevo aquí casi dos años.

-No es eso Edward, el Dr. Whitlock no dijo absolutamente nada de usted.

-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está Jasper? Hoy tenía consulta con él pero no estaba.

-El Dr. Whitlock tuvo problemas familiares, -dijo el jefe.

-¿Cómo? ¿Le sucedió algo a Alice? –dijo poniéndose de pie. -¿Está bien el bebé?

-No pasa nada con la señora Alice, pero Jasper tuvo que marcharse.

-Entonces dígame qué pasa. ¿Por qué están tan serios? ¿Por qué tengo que ir a casa? Solo me faltan un par de meses…

-Edward, de verdad creo que DEBES ir, -dijo Emmett. Edward nunca lo había visto tan serio. Parecía preocupado y a la vez asustado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo o….? –entonces fue como si le dieran una bofetada o un golpe en el estómago. –Bella. ¿Le pasó algo? –gritó más que preguntó. Miró a los tres hombres y ninguno dijo nada. No lo veían a la cara. -¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Hablen!

-Edward, -lo reprendió Carlisle.

-Papá, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Bella? Ella no está…no puede… -abrió los ojos con horror y tomó a Emmett por el cuello de su camisa. -¡Tu sabes dónde está, dímelo! –Emmett no lo miraba. Carlisle lo tomó y él luchó. No quería saber si ella había…muerto. No podría soportarlo jamás.

Entonces recordó el presentimiento y también el hecho de que no había hablado con ella la noche anterior por andar en una fiesta. Se quedó quieto y miró al jefe.

-¿Ella está…?

-No Edward, Bella no está muerta. –Pudo suspirar tranquilo. Soltó el aire de golpe.

-¿Entonces qué pasó? –Carlisle lo soltó.

-Tienes que ser fuerte hijo.

-Soldado Cullen, su esposa fue secuestrada esta mañana. Charlie Swan activó la alarma en todo Chicago, la han estado buscando todo el día. La señora Alice estaba ahí cuando sucedió, se encontraban en una tienda cuando un carro se acercó y tomaron a Isabella. Alice corrió a avisar a la policía pero no pudo decir nada, lo que querían era que se calmara por el bien del bebé. Le hablaron a Jasper y él se fue, pero después dijo lo que pasó y el jefe Swan movilizó a todo el mundo. Te necesitan allá, y tú necesitas estar allá.

-¿Cuándo parto?

-Ahora mismo.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Dos**__** años antes**_

-Bella tienes un trabajo que hacer. –dijo el director de la revista mientras Bella rebuscaba en su computadora las fotos del evento pasado.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez?

Bella trabajaba en una revista de negocios muy importante. Era fotógrafa y editora. A ella no le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. A ella le gustaba hacerlo todo y por eso era editora en jefe. Amaba su trabajo y era buena en ello.

-Van a presentar a los nuevos soldados del ejército. Me parece que son tres de aquí de Chicago. Así que vamos nena, ponte un vestido de noche, toma champagne y fotografías. Pero intenta divertirte, conoce soldados, platica con ellos.

-De acuerdo, ¿para mañana?

-Ya te la sabes.

-Muy bien

Bella se fue a su departamento temprano para alistarse, eso era parte de su trabajo también, la parte menos agradable. Bella se la mantenía en las fiestas de la crema y nata de la sociedad. Pero odiaba tener que ir bien vestida.

Se peinó y maquilló antes de ponerse un elegante vestido negro de noche que abrazaba su cuerpo y ajustaba las partes necesarias para hacerla lucir espectacular. Tomó su cámara fotográfica profesional y se fue al evento. Iba justo a tiempo como siempre, llegó, se sentó y esperó a que comenzara todo el evento.

Primero dirían los nombres de todos los nuevos soldados, agradecerían su valentía y vendría la fiesta. El presidente estaba ahí, muchas personas importantes del gobierno también. Comenzó a hacer una lista en la que enumeró a los más importantes, tomaría fotos de cada soldado para hacer un pequeño collage con ellas y ponerlas en las páginas de la revista. Pediría una lista de los nombres, etc. Su cabeza comenzó a correr con miles de ideas.

El evento comenzó a tiempo, todo era muy elegante. Los soldados portaban su uniforme y les daban una pequeña medalla que dijeron era para entregar a sus familiares en caso de cualquier accidente. Para Bella los pilotos eran los más apuestos en uniforme. Bella pensó en lo feo que sería perder a un ser amado en la guerra. Suspiró y siguió con su lluvia de ideas. Esta edición sería excelente para la familia de los soldados.

Comenzaron a nombrarlos y todos se veían orgullosos de sí mismos y las caras de sus familiares eran iguales. Hubo uno que llamó su atención, era alto, musculoso y de un cabello color cobrizo. Era excepcionalmente guapo. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y su sonrisa deslumbrante. Pero fue algo rápido.

Cuando la fiesta comenzó Bella se tomó su primera copa de champagne, procuraba tomar lo suficiente para poder relajarse, pero sin dejarse llevar. Tomó la fotografía del presidente con su esposa, tomó a algunas familias, después se dispuso a tomarle a los 30 soldados nuevos. Comenzó por la lista y el tiempo se pasó rápido. Llegó a la C y le indicaron que el soldado con de nombre Cullen, Edward, era aquel que le había llamado la atención. Lo vio a lo lejos con su familia, se acercó tímidamente y tocó su hombro. Él se giró y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Vengo por parte de la revista BusinessWeekly y quería saber si me permitiría tomarle una fotografía, -ella sintió que había balbuceado, pero él pareció entender. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Claro, sería un honor. ¿Saldrá en la edición de mañana?

-No, saldrá dentro de dos días, -dijo suspirando.

-¿Oíste mamá? –dijo girándose hacia una mujer muy bella de cabello color caramelo y sonrisa tierna.

-Claro hijo, compraré veinte copias y las enviaré a los familiares.

-¿Saldré en la portada? –le dijo a Bella. Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero él comenzó a reír. –Es broma Isabella, no soy tan importante…aun.

-Bella, -dijo sonrojándose por su sonrisa. –Puede llamarme Bella.

-Y tú puedes hablarme de tú, -dijo tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos –Bella.

Después de tomar la fotografía una chica rubia se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Bella bajó la mirada y se fue en silencio. Sintió su pecho contraerse. Tonta, tonta, se repetía. Alguien tan apuesto y encantador no sería soltero.

Siguió con su trabajo y terminó. Tenía suficientes fotografías y podría marcharse. Pero quiso ver una vez más a ese apuesto soldado. Lo buscó de forma rápida pero no lo vio. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando estaba detrás de ella.

-Hola de nuevo. Me preguntaba si te gustaría bailar, -dijo él extendiendo su mano. Bella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y casi quería llorar. Solo asintió y tomó su mano. Edward la arrastró a la pista y de pronto se congeló.

-No sé bailar, -susurró.

-Yo te guiaré, -dijo él tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. La miró a los ojos y ella se perdió en ellos. De pronto volvió a la realidad, se sonrojó. Miró alrededor del salón y captó un par de ojos que la miraban con rencor.

-Creo que a tu novia no le hace gracia, -dijo con tono mordaz. Edward siguió su mirada.

-¿Quién? ¿Tanya? No, creo que te equivocas, ella no es mi novia. De hecho no tengo novia. No niego que supongo que ella quiere algo conmigo, pero para eso yo tendría que querer algo y no es así. –La presionó más contra su pecho para que volviera la mirada hacia él. –Yo quiero a alguien más, -se acercó lentamente y Bella se asustó un poco. Edward posó sus labios sobre los suyos y la besó dulcemente.

-No me conoces, -dijo ella cuando se separaron.

-Tendré el resto de mi vida para eso, pero la vida pasa en un instante y no quiero desaprovechar nada, -contestó antes de besarla de nuevo.

_**Presente**_

-Edward, -murmuró Alice cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación del oficial. Se puso de pie y lo abrazó, comenzando a llorar. –Lo siento tanto, debí ayudarla pero me empujó y me dijo que corriera. Ella…ella es tan valiente. M-me s-salvó, Edward. Tienes que e-encontrarla.

A Edward se le formó un nudo en la garganta. –Claro que la encontraré Alice, y pagarán por lo que sea que le hagan. Cada pequeño cardenal, golpe o rasguño lo pagarán. Los mataré si tengo la oportunidad.

Miró la habitación y ahí estaban todos, su madre, Charlie Swan, Jasper y Emmett y Carlisle que había llegado con él. Charlie se veía consternado. Ayudó a Alice a sentarse al lado de Jasper y fue con él.

Lo saludó tomando su mano y dándole un abrazo.

-No se preocupe Charlie, ella volverá sana y salva o moriré en el intento. Gracias por movilizar a la policía.

-Las ventajas de ser jefe, -dijo con una sonrisa triste. –Los junté a todos para que estuvieran informados, si gustan pasar todos a la sala de juntas.

Todos se movieron. Esme le dio un abrazo y un beso a Edward y luego pasó con Emmett y Carlisle. Éste último la abrazó y susurró palabras de aliento en el oído. Se sentaron y Charlie comenzó a hablar.

-Muy bien, lo que sabemos es muy poco. No sabemos si saben quién eres o no, creemos que en cualquier momento te llamarán para pedirte rescate, pero dudo que sepan que eres militar o que su papá es jefe de policía. Creo que solo pensaron que tenía dinero y lo hicieron. La tomaron, la amordazaron, -guardó silencio y esperó a que Edward se calmara. –No creo que haya violación por su parte, ellos quieren dinero, es todo. Edward mantén tu teléfono prendido las 24 horas del día. Conectaremos un satélite, podremos rastrear dónde se encuentran si duras más de dos minutos en la línea. También es una forma de saber si son primerizos, si cuelgan al minuto pase lo que pase, son listos y precavidos, lo han hecho antes.

-Mientras, ¿Qué haremos? –dijo Alice.

-Nada, solo cabe esperar.

Todos se miraron entre sí muy tristes. Asintieron y Edward tomó el celular en su mano. Organizaron la conexión y en cuanto hubiera una llamada podrían rastrearla.

A las tres de la tarde su teléfono sonó con un número privado.

-¿Hola?

-Tenemos a su esposa, si quiere volver a verla deposite un millón de dólares a la cuenta 21413490 del banco de América, si no lo hace en dos días la mataremos.

-Déjeme hablar con ella, pagaré el dinero, solo déjeme saber que está bien.

No se oyó una afirmativa, pero tampoco una negativa. Edward esperó.

-¿Hola? –dijo la voz de Bella, temblorosa.

-Bella, mi amor, mi vida. ¿Cómo estás? Dime que no te hicieron daño.

-Oh Edward, -la escuchó sollozar. –Estoy bien mi vida, pero tengo mucho miedo, está tan oscuro y hace frío, Edward tengo miedo.

-No lo tengas amor, yo estoy contigo. Imagíname a tu lado, abrazándote para quitar tu frío, -Edward luchaba por no maldecir contra los secuestradores o llorar por Bella.

-Te extraño, -dijo llorando.

-Yo también mi vida, te amo, todo va a salir bien.

-¿Vas a venir por mí?

-Claro que sí Bella, iré por ti y mataré a los idiotas que te hicieron esto. Te lo prometo, ellos pagarán, -Charlie se veía desesperado por tomar el teléfono. –Bella, amor, voy a pasarte a tu padre. Te amo.

-También te amo.

Charlie habló con ella y le dijo que no hiciera ninguna tontería como intentar escapar, que si podía ver que se grabara cada detalle. Le prometió sacarla de ahí y le dijo que la quería. Todos quedaron aun más estresados, necesitaban mucho dinero y en el menor tiempo posible porque Edward se volvería loco si no la sacaba de ahí YA!

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son muy amables.**

**El fic será en tercera persona y solo tendrá 4 capítulos. Para aquellos que preguntaron.**

**Siento no haber actualizado ayer, tuve tare de películas de terror con mi papá jaja, fue extraño. Cuídense.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Hace dos años**_

_Dos semanas después del baile._

-¿Cuál es tu posición exactamente? –preguntó Bella mientras terminaba su helado. Estaban caminando por el parque. Edward la había llamado y habían quedado de verse para hablar y conocerse mejor. Ya habían salido con anterioridad y siempre había algo nuevo que hablar. Edward sonrió y tomó su mano.

-Soy piloto aviador.

-¿En serio? Wow, eso debe ser genial. Viajar por los aires debe ser estupendo.

-Se puede decir que sí, amo volar. Algún día te llevaré. No te mareas con facilidad ¿cierto?

-No, para nada. Bueno, nunca he subido a un avión pero creo tener estómago fuerte. ¿De verdad me llevarás?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo fue que escogiste ser piloto? –él rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Te parecerá una estupidez, -la miró y sonrió más. –Fue por una película. En preparatoria era todo un playboy, no estudiaba, no me esforzaba, me sacaron de dos preparatorias antes de graduarme al fin. Ese verano mi papá me dio un último aviso. Dijo que iba a dejar de pagarme la escuela si no me esforzaba. Yo como estaba en mi etapa de rebeldía no me importó. En ese tiempo tenía una novia que no recuerdo su nombre. Me dijo que fuéramos al cine y yo accedí. Ella compró los boletos, entramos y cuando vi el título creí que sería una de esas películas larguísimas y aburridas que solo sirven para dormir. O en el caso del cine para…

-Sin detalles, -dijo Bella seria. Edward rió y la abrazó por la cintura deteniendo sus pasos. La besó en los labios y después continuó.

-Pero en cuanto comenzó me clavé en la película. Era sobre dos pilotos amigos que vivían en Pearl Harbor, era sobre la segunda guerra mundial. Amé cada parte de esa película. Después la vi con mi hermano que decidió que sería soldado raso. Se unió al ejército, yo dije que sería piloto y mi padre me pagó la carrera de aviación. Fui sobresaliente, -dijo riendo con ironía. –Pero cuando iba a terminar supe que no quería ser de esos pilotos aburridos que trabajan en un aeropuerto. El ejército de los Estados Unidos me mandó llamar y me enlisté. Es por eso que voy para allá. Aun recuerdo la reacción de mi madre cuando le dijimos. Comenzó a llorar y gritar que no, que no quería que fuéramos a la guerra. Mi padre estaba más bien en shock. Pero al fin ambos nos apoyaron. Mi hermano se regeneró completamente. Ahora es mayor por lo que podrá darme órdenes, -dijo torciendo la boca.

Ambos rieron. –Eso es impresionante. Me alegra que te guste lo que hagas.

-¿Te gustaría conocer a mi familia mañana? Mi hermano Emmett está aquí y Alice y Jasper irán también, es algo así como una cena de despedida. Mi cuñado, mi hermano y yo nos vamos por 6 meses.

-Me encantaría.

Bella salió de trabajar al día siguiente y se fue a su casa. Se peinó y maquilló para conocer a la familia de Edward. De pronto se encontró preguntándose a sí misma si tener un novio en el ejército sería conveniente. Si ella se enamoraba tanto que no podía vivir sin él, ¿Qué haría si lo perdía? Pero su respuesta fue que no importara, Edward ya era parte de ella y no lo iba a dejar.

Se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que se conectó con él, y él con ella también. Edward llegó puntual por ella y se marcharon. La casa de los padres de Edward era más bien una mansión. Bella quedó boca abierta al verla. Era enorme y hermosa. Edward la escoltó hasta la entrada y le ayudó a quitar su abrigo. La abrazó por detrás y besó su hombro desnudo.

-Te ves hermosa, -dijo a su oído.

-Gracias.

Llegaron a la estancia donde se encontraba toda su familia. Edward sonrió y la tomó por la cintura.

-Oigan todos, ella es Bella.

Se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a ella.

-Hola Bella, yo soy Esme la madre de Edward. La revista te quedó de maravilla, es hermosa. Gracias por ponerlo como portada del reportaje, -Bella se sonrojó y rió.

-Lo hubiera puesto de portada principal pero no depende de mí. –Todos rieron.

-Yo soy Alice, la hermana pequeña de Edward, -dijo una mujer menuda de cabello negro. –Mucho gusto. Puedes visitarme cuando quieras mientras Edward esté fuera. Seremos grandes amigas. –La sonrisa de Alice le transmitió seguridad a Bella, asintió y dijo gracias. Después un hombre muy grande y musculoso se acercó.

-Soy Emmett, mucho gusto Bella, -dijo abrazándola. –Hermano mayor del pelele este, -Bella rió y respondió el abrazo.

-Yo soy Carlisle, soy padre de todos y eres bienvenida a la familia.

-Muchas gracias a todos.

-Él es Jasper, mi cuñado y mejor amigo, -dijo Edward mientras le presentaba a un joven rubio y alto de aspecto serio.

-Mucho gusto Bella, -en cuanto sonrió la seriedad desapareció.

Bella se sorprendía de la facilidad con la que la aceptaron, todos eran alegres y no la juzgaban o criticaban. Eran sencillos y nada engreídos a pesar de tener mucho. La cena fue algo delicioso y en cuanto terminaron volvieron a la estancia para hablar.

A la media noche Edward tomó a Bella de la mano y susurró en su oído. –Ven conmigo, -la llevó a otra parte de la casa. Tomaron los abrigos y salieron al patio trasero, que más bien parecía un campo enorme.

-Hay algo que quiero enseñarte. Fue mi regalo de 19 años, en mi segundo año de aviación.

Llegaron a una bodega muy grande. Cuando la abrió y prendió la luz Bella se paralizó.

-Cuando yo cumplí 19 años me regalaron un pastel con velas nada más.

Edward rió y la jaló hacia la avioneta. Le ayudó a subir al asiento del copiloto y ajustó en cinturón. Le dio un beso y se fue. Abrió las puertas de la bodega y después subió a su puesto. Bella vio un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo que le daba a entender que amaba lo que hacía.

Volaron por los cielos mientras Edward le explicaba a Bella tantas cosas. Ella lo veía con amor y felicidad al ver que él se encontraba en su ambiente, en su mundo. Y que ella era parte de él. Llegó de vuelta a la bodega y le ayudó a bajar. Cuando la tomó por la cintura la miró con tanta intensidad que Bella no pudo evitar ponerse de puntitas y besarlo con mucha pasión. Edward respondió.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Edward pegó la frente a la de Bella y suspiró. –Sé que es demasiado rápido, pero no me importa. Te amo Bella.

-Yo también te amo, -de pronto la confianza de Edward se fue, Bella notó que estaba nervioso.

-Compré algo para ti, pero solo acéptalo si estás dispuesta, -sacó una cajita de terciopelo y la abrió. Había un pequeño anillo de oro con una piedra color roja. –Es un anillo de promesa, quiero que lo aceptes si estás dispuesta a esperar por mí, sé que puede ser egoísta, pero te amo Bella. No estás obligada a nada por supuesto.

-Claro que lo acepto, prometo esperar a que termines. Estaré ahí cada descanso que te den. Y en cuanto termines.

Edward sonrió y la besó. –Gracias, -sacó el anillo y lo aplicó en el dedo de Bella.

-Es una promesa, -tomó el rostro de Edward y lo besó.

_**Presente**_

Bella se encontraba en un sofá, en un cuarto que olía a orines y basura. Sus ojos estaban vendados y sus manos amarradas. Tenía hambre, sueño y mucho miedo.

Había hombres por todos lados diciendo cosas sobre dinero, algunos hablaban muchas obscenidades. Cuando la atraparon ella logró ver algunas cosas. Uno de los hombres tenía un tatuaje en el brazo derecho. Había una mujer pelirroja que parecía ser la que manejaba la minivan donde la habían puesto después. Ellos creían que ella no veía, pero la realidad era otra.

El hablar con Edward la había calmado un poco. Su padre había dicho que la encontrarían pronto, que pagarían el rescate. Bella recordó como había pasado todo, en el momento en el que vio que los hombres la querían a ella no dudó en empujar a Alice y decirle que huyera. Ella no necesitaba esto.

Pero el miedo que la invadió cuando la amarraron y amordazaron fue indescriptible. Fue como si su pecho se llenara de hielo y no pudiera calentarse. Temía que le hicieran algo, que la mataran. No quería morir sin ver a Edward una vez más. Él era su fuerza.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Sí, -susurró.

-Toma, -después de soltar sus manos tomó una de ellas y le dejó algo. Era sólido. Se lo llevó a la boca y era una galleta. Ella se la comió y no dijo nada más.

-Bella, tu esposo es soldado ¿cierto?

-Piloto aviador de las fuerzas armadas, -dijo ella con orgullo. Ella estaba más que orgullosa de él, lo amaba.

-Muy bien, significa que tiene dinero, pagará y te podrás marchar. Pero si algo sale mal, sepas que te mataremos. Tu vida depende de él.

-Siempre ha sido así desde que lo conocí, -dijo más para ella. Pero el hombre la escuchó.

-Estás muy enamorada, ¿cierto? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos?

-Dos años

-Es poco, ¿ya están casados?

-Sí, -Bella se sorprendió porque este hombre le inspiraba más confianza que otro que la había cacheteado cuando no le quería decir el teléfono de Edward.

-Vaya, ¿quedaste embarazada o algo así?

-No, fue una vez que volvió de su reclutamiento, estaba tan feliz de verme que dijo que quería casarse conmigo. Yo acepté, no podía vivir sin él, no me iba a negar.

-Eso es muy lindo. ¿Tienen planeado tener hijos? –Bella sonrió por primera vez.

-Sí, muchos. Edward ama los niños y yo lo amo a él. Quiero que sea feliz.

-Muy considerado.

-¿Van a golpearme? –preguntó de pronto.

-No, a menos que no cooperes. Mi jefe es despiadado y puede hacerlo si quiere. Solo pórtate bien y coopera, verás que no te hará daño.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

-¿Dónde se conocieron?

-En su baile de bienvenida al ejército.

-Vaya

Alguien al fondo gritó algo y Bella sintió al hombre moverse.

-Muy bien Bella, me hablan pero volveré para conocer tu linda historia de amor.

Bella suspiró y escuchó a dos hombres discutiendo.

-Ya tenemos el dinero, pagaron rápido.

-Entonces atengámonos al plan y soltémosla. Le avisamos al piloto que la recoja.

-¿Pero dónde? Si le decimos el lugar puede mandar al ejército o algo.

-Tienes razón, entonces solo le decimos que la vamos a soltar, que espere su llamada.

-De acuerdo.

-

Edward esperaba la llamada de los secuestradores para saber si habían recibido el dinero. Tuvo que mover mar y tierra para conseguirlo pero eso es poco, podría hacer muchas cosas más por Bella. Su teléfono sonó y contestó rápidamente.

-Muy bien niño, eres rápido. Dejaremos libre a tu noviecita. Tendrás que esperar su llamada, no te diremos donde la liberamos.

-Muy bien, pero al menos déjenle comida, dinero, algo. No la pueden dejar a su suerte, -Edward estaría listo. La policía y el ejército estaba listo para movilizarse en cuanto escucharan su orden.

-Le dejaremos lo suficiente para la llamada, la comida corre por nuestra cuenta, -rió fríamente.

-Déjenme hablar con ella, -no escuchó nada hasta que Bella contestó.

-¿Hola?

-Bella, mi vida. ¿Cómo estás? Ya te van a dejar libre.

-Lo sé, gracias mi amor, eso fue tan rápido.

-Te dije que no te iba a dejar ahí. ¿Te han lastimado?

-No, estoy bien.

-Te amo, -dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también te amo.

-Esto fue mi culpa, tú me dijiste que no fuera.

-No te culpes mi vida, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo.

-Te extraño tanto Bella, no he podido dormir bien sin ti. Sabiendo que estás sola en un lugar desconocido.

-No te preocupes, tengo un sofá, -dijo tratando de ser graciosa. –Te amo Edward.

-Yo igual. Esperaré tu llamada.

-Adiós.

**Muy bien, ¿quién más cree que eso fue muuuy rápido? Jaja. Edward se volvería loco si la deja ahí mucho tiempo ¿no creen? Bueno, solo aclarando ya que no lo voy a poner abiertamente. El hombre con el tatuaje es James, el hombre que le inspiró más confianza es Laurent y la mujer pelirroja ya adivinarán ¿no? Es Victoria.**

**Jaja para aquellos que creen que Tanya tiene algo que ver no es así, solo le gustaba Edward, no es para tanto.**

**El próximo es el final, ¿creen que todo salga bien? Comenten.**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Un año antes**_

Edward regresaba este día después de seis meses fuera. Ya habían pasado por eso una vez, pero su amor se incrementó más aun en un año. La dependencia del uno por el otro era palpable cuando estaban juntos. Bella esperaba pacientemente esperando a que llegara su avión, sus padres no habían ido esta vez. Solo ella.

El avión aterrizó y el estómago de Bella dio un salto por la emoción. Vio a varios soldados que eran bienvenidos por su familia. Entonces vio su cabellera rojiza y a un hombre muy grande a su lado. Era él. Su emoción le ganó y corrió a él. Edward ya la había localizado también. Se detuvo y abrió los brazos, atrapándola en el aire y golpeándose contra una pared.

Bella lo abrazó por el cuello con fuerza y besó sus labios. Edward hizo lo mismo. Emmett solo rodó los ojos y se fue junto con Jasper. Ellos se irían aparte.

-No lo soporto más, cásate conmigo Bella, -murmuraba Edward entre beso y beso. Bella solo asentía.

-Sí, lo que quieras, te amo. Te extrañé tanto, -dejó de besarlo y lo abrazó. Él la tomó por la cintura y la pegó más a su pecho.

-Nos iremos a Las Vegas esta noche.

-De acuerdo.

Y así lo hicieron, se casaron en una capilla en Las Vegas, ellos solos y algún desconocido como testigo. No les importaba, se tenían el uno al otro y al fin estaba escrito en papel. Edward rentó una habitación de hotel. Bella se puso nerviosa, nunca había estado con otro hombre y no se lo había dicho a Edward. Sabía que él había estado con muchas mujeres antes de ella, él mismo lo dijo, era un playboy.

Entraron a la habitación y Edward tomó a Bella en brazos. Ella respondió pero nerviosa. Él lo notó pero creyó que sería normal. La recostó en la cama y comenzó a acariciarla por debajo de la ropa mientras besaba su cuello. Bella miraba al suelo y sentía que se asfixiaba.

-¿Edward? –susurró.

-¿Mmm? –contestó besando su escote.

-¿Has estado con muchas mujeres? –dijo sin poder evitarlo. Edward se levantó y notó que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, más o menos. Te lo dije, era un chico malo en la preparatoria.

-Pero eres hombre, seguro que seguiste teniendo relaciones con mujeres en la universidad.

-Es cierto pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Es solo que yo… -bajó la mirada y Edward lo comprendió.

-Es tu primera vez, -no era una pregunta. Bella asintió. -¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Sé que no estás acostumbrado a tratar mujeres que esperan hasta el matrimonio. Sé que es anticuado pero es mi creencia, -seguía mirando a otro lado. Edward tomó su barbilla y ella vio que sonreía.

-¿Por qué te escondes? No es como si te fuera a querer menos por esto, al contrario, me halaga ser el primero en tu vida, -besó sus labios –A menos que quieras que te consiga a alguien menos experimentado. –él rió y ella por alguna razón se sintió ofendida.

-Deja de burlarte, me abrí a ti porque creí que… no sé lo que creí, -empujó a Edward y se giró dándole la espalda.

-No me estaba burlando, solo que si no quieres estar conmigo porque tu sí esperaste, entonces consíguete a otro, -dijo ahora él molesto.

-Eso te gustaría ¿no? Así tú te puedes ir con alguien más experimentado. Anda vete, me han dicho que hay muy buenas prostitutas por aquí.

-Esto es una tontería, Bella es nuestra noche de bodas. Deja de pelear.

-¡Yo no estoy peleando! Tú eres el que se burla de mí, -se giró y Edward vio las lágrimas. –Siempre pensé que esta noche sería inolvidable y más cuando te conocí, nunca creí que me arrepentiría de casarme, -Bella se tapó la boca y Edward se veía lastimado.

-Muy bien, pues entonces creo que nos separaremos mañana, duramos menos que el matrimonio de un día de Britney Spears, -con eso tomó su saco y salió de la habitación.

-No, Edward espera, -Bella corrió pero tropezó con algo. Al salir al pasillo él ya no estaba. –No te vayas, lo siento, -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Recargó su espalda en la puerta y comenzó a llorar. Ella no había querido decir eso. Solo estaba molesta porque él se estaba burlando.

Edward salió del hotel muy molesto y triste también. Si hubiera dicho algo lindo y la hubiera tranquilizado en vez de ser sarcástico, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Repasó la discusión en su cabeza y se enojó con él mismo por ser tan insensible. Si Bella había esperado era porque para ella era importante. Para él el sexo antes no significaba nada, solo diversión. Pero con Bella era diferente, ella era ahora su esposa y quien había esperado por él. Sería solo suya y de nadie más.

Recordó la imagen de Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se sintió peor, la había lastimado y hecho llorar. Nunca habían peleado de esta forma, siempre era algo simple que pasaba con un beso y un lo siento. Pero esto era más grande. Tenía que hacer algo para repararlo. Dejarla sola en la habitación del hotel en la noche de bodas no era la mejor forma. Suspiró y dio media vuelta.

Bella se quedó dormida en el suelo cerca de donde había caído. Edward abrió la puerta con cuidado y se topó con ella. Cuando entró reparó en los ojos de ella, hinchados y rojos, había llorado más. La tomó en brazos con cuidado y la dejó en la cama. Ella se movió y después abrió los ojos. Cuando lo vio se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho Edward, yo no quise decir eso. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, yo aprenderé rápido. No me quiero… -Edward puso un dedo en sus labios para acallarla.

-Yo lo siento Bella, tú no tienes nada qué disculpar. Siento haber sido insensible. Sé que es importante para ti la consumación del matrimonio. Y sí, aprenderás conmigo porque no te voy a dejar, eres mi esposa en las buenas y en las malas, -le sonrió ligeramente. –Te amo Bella.

-Yo también te amo, -sonrió y jaló su rostro para besarlo. –Vamos Edward, estoy ansiosa por aprender a tu lado, -le susurró al oído quitando su camisa.

Edward la besó y continuaron donde se habían quedado.

_**Cuatro meses antes**_

Faltaba solamente una semana para que Edward se fuera. Ya era el último periodo. Bella se había intoxicado con mariscos el día anterior y ahora estaba postrada en cama, débil y vomitando. Edward no se separaba de su lado. Habían ido al mar para pasar las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones, pero Bella enfermó.

-Edward, -murmuró Bella, Edward la tenía pegada a su pecho. Acababa de vomitar.

-¿Sí? –dijo él besando su cabello.

-No te vayas.

-No voy a ninguna parte

-No, me refiero a que no te enlistes este semestre. Tengo un extraño presentimiento, por favor no te vayas.

-Pero es el último, ya no falta nada para terminar. ¿Qué tanto son seis meses más? Puedes esperar ¿no?

-No es eso, sabes que puedo. Pero siento como si algo fuera a pasar, -dijo temiendo que la juzgara loca.

-Nada te va a pasar en seis meses Bella, será rápido, después podremos comenzar a llenar la casa de niños. Es lo que más deseo.

-Preferiría si pasamos unos dos años solo para ti y para mí, hemos estado juntos año y medio y solo te he visto 6 meses. Tomémonos tiempo para nosotros.

-Eso sueña a gloria, después comenzaremos…

-Sí, lo sé. A llenar la casa de niños, -ambos rieron.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó él.

-Sí, -pero la verdad es que ese presentimiento seguía en su pecho y no se iba a ir.

_**Presente**_

Edward estaba nervioso, esperaba por la llamada de Bella. Se encontraba en la estación de policía, todos esperaban su orden. Tenían conectado el teléfono a un GPS para localizar a Bella.

El teléfono sonó y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera.

-¿Hola?

-Edward, me soltaron, pero no sé donde estoy, -Bella estaba llorando.

-No te preocupes mi vida, no me cuelgues.

-El tiempo se acaba Edward, no me dejaron mucho dinero.

-No te preocupes, -Ella no dijo nada y todo mundo estaba intentando localizarla. -¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-Te amo, -oyó como suspiraba.

-Yo también te amo.

Entonces todo comenzó. La encontraron a 35 kilómetros de ahí. Todo mundo comenzó a moverse, Charlie gritaba órdenes a todos y Edward solo podía ver, sus oídos estaban tapados. Escuchaba la respiración de Bella. Alguien lo movió y como autómata se subió a una de las camionetas. Todo el camino fue en silencio. En cuanto llegaron al lugar indicado la llamada se cortó.

Bajó de la camioneta y miró alrededor. Estaban en el desierto. Solo había una carretera, un teléfono público. Y por fin la vio. Ahí estaba con sus pantalones de mezclilla rasgados, su blusa sucia y su rostro rojo e hinchado por llorar.

La vio que comenzó a correr y él corrió también. Todo parecía en cámara lenta y el camino hacia ella se le hacía eterno. En ese tiempo se prometió a él mismo que Bella no volvería a derramar una lágrima a menos que fuera de felicidad y no volvería a lastimarla. Los únicos cardenales que podría tener en su cuerpo serían los que se provocara ella por su torpeza.

Por fin la tuvo en sus brazos y todo volvió a la normalidad. Escuchó todo, las sirenas, la gente gritando, el llanto de Bella.

-Ya, ya mi vida ya estás conmigo, nada te volverá a lastimar.

-Oh Edward, estaba tan asustada.

-Yo también, pero ya verás, ellos pagarán por cada cardenal que tengas en tu cuerpo.

La puso de vuelta en el suelo y la miró. Tenía su mejilla roja por un golpe que seguro le habían dado, marcas en las muñecas, cardenales en los brazos. Quiso llorar, pero solo atinó a besarla.

Por fin estaba ahí, en sus brazos, segura. Bella lo abrazó por el cuello y contestó su beso.

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos más no para los demás. Alice bajó de la camioneta donde estaba y caminó hacia ellos con Jasper detrás. Emmett también se encaminó hacia ellos y Charlie. Este último carraspeó y se separaron. Bella miró a su padre y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Papá, gracias, eres el mejor. Te amo papá.

-Yo también Bells, tenía miedo. Pero ya estás sana y salva, nada te volverá a ocurrir.

Después abrazó a Alice. -¿Estás bien? No le pasó nada a Lizzie ¿cierto? –dijo sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas y acariciando el vientre de Alice.

-No, ella está bien. Muerta de la preocupación como todos, pero ya estás aquí.

Emmett no dijo nada, solo la abrazó. Edward pudo notar que su cara se relajaba, de verdad la apreciaba. Jasper también la abrazó.

Después él volvió a acunarla en sus brazos. La llevaron a la camioneta y le dieron comida, agua. Llegaron a la comisaría y se pudo bañar y cambiar. Se sentía mucho mejor, ya estaba a salvo.

Lograron atrapar a sus raptores, Bella los identificó aunque no los había visto al cien por ciento dijo sobre el tatuaje de uno de los hombres, el cabello pelirrojo de la mujer.

Después de todo eso la dejaron ir a su casa. Habían pasado 12 horas en el interrogatorio y en la identificación de los agresores. Edward la llevó y pidió a su familia que los dejaran solos, que la dejaran descansar. Todos se despidieron y se fueron.

Edward la llevó hasta la habitación en silencio. No sabía qué decir. Por suerte ella no dijo nada tampoco, apagaron las luces y lo que pasó entre ellos los hizo olvidar el estrés vivido en esos últimos dos días.

**Yaay! Juntos de nuevo, ella a salvo y todo feliz. Estaba un poco cansada del drama, ¿ustedes no? Es solo que he leído y vivido demasiado drama.**

**Pero ya es el final, ¿Qué les pareció? Les dije que era un mini fic, jaja.**

**Estaba pensando en hacer un epílogo, pero ustedes dirán. Dejen su opinión de la historia y si quieren o no un epílogo. Recuerden que Edward quería niños jeje.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS, SON UN AMOR :D**


	5. Epílogo

**Cuatro meses después**

-¿Es en serio? –dijo Edward sonriendo –¿De verdad?

Bella asintió con una sonrisa, emocionada.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que la habían rescatado. Cuando la soltaron sufrió un ligero trauma, pero gracias a Jasper se había recuperado rápidamente. Edward había estado constantemente preocupado de su seguridad. Abandonó el ejército a pesar de que le faltaban solo unos meses. No podría volver a dejarla sola.

Bella se había querido recluir de todo, no quería salir a la calle por miedo a que volvieran por ella. Edward no la había presionado para nada, solo la apoyaba y cuidaba.

-Me lo dijo el médico esta mañana.

-No lo creo, -dijo aguantando su emoción. Quería gritar. Pero en lugar de eso corrió a abrazarla.

Estaban en su habitación y se estaban preparando para dormir. Pero Bella había dejado caer la noticia en cuanto vio que Edward se relajaba. Él tenía ya tres meses trabajando para una aerolínea. No como piloto sino como director del departamento que se encargaba de los despegues. Aun no podía pilotear por no dejar a Bella sola, pero en cuanto viera que ella estaba mejor y que estuvieran bien ambos, lo cambiarían de puesto. El gobierno había mandado una carta de alta recomendación, pero por causa de salud aun no podía salir.

-Edward, me aplastas, -dijo riendo pero regresando su abrazo.

-Lo siento tanto, -la miró y sonrió aun más. –No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces. Al fin, el primero de muchos.

-Así es mi vida, primero de muchos.

-¿Cuánto tienes?

-Dos meses, no lo noté porque mi periodo no es tan regular desde el secuestro, los nervios y esas cosas. Pero comencé a tener nauseas y a sentirme cansada. Fui al doctor temiendo que fuera otra cosa, pero cuando terminó me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Edward hizo un mohín y Bella se sorprendió. –Todavía faltan 7 meses, -renegó.

Bella rió y lo abrazó más por el cuello.

-Te amo, Edward.

-También te amo.

**Siete meses después.**

-¡Vamos, mi vida, tú puedes! –decía Edward mientras tomaba la mano de Bella y limpiaba su frente.

Al fin conocerían a su niño, su primer hijo. Edward estaba tan emocionado que apenas podía contenerse. Miraba de Bella al doctor y de vuelta a Bella. Ella había sufrido durante varias horas las contracciones. Y ahora el parto, que era lo más difícil.

Se veía cansada, pero emocionada al igual que Edward. Toda su familia estaba afuera, esperando.

-¡Duele mucho! –gritó desesperada.

-Lo sé mi vida, pero ya mero llega, ¿cierto doctor?

-Muy cierto, ya veo la cabeza. Vamos Bella, sí se puede.

Bella miró a Edward y sacó fuerza del brillo que había visto en sus ojos desde que le dio la noticia. Él ansiaba conocer a Ethan, al igual que ella.

-Una vez más Bella, si lo haces con fuerza puede que sea la última. Vamos, -contó hasta tres y Bella pujó con todas sus fuerzas. Soltó un gruñido cuando no pudo más. Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo y justo entonces escuchó el llanto. Era uno fuerte y parecía enojado. Sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo lograste mi vida, gracias, -susurró Edward pegando su frente con la de ella.

-Muy bien, conozcan a su nuevo hijo. Muy sano y fuerte. Debo advertirles que será inquieto y con carácter, ¿escucharon su llanto? Es de un bebé con mucho carácter, -bromeó el doctor.

Les acercó un pequeño bulto azul y lo puso en los brazos de Bella.

Lo miraron por primera vez y se quedaron encantados. Su cabello era castaño, como el de Bella y su piel era pálida como el de ambos. Edward estiró un dedo y acarició la mejilla regordeta del niño.

-Es tan bello, -dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé, -susurró, como si al hablar en voz alta se rompiera la magia del momento.

Besó la frente de su esposa y sonrió feliz. A pesar de todos los problemas por los que habían pasado, triunfaron.

-¿Lista para el siguiente? –susurró en su oído. Bella lo miró y entrecerró los ojos.

-Si quieres más tendrás que tenerlos tú, -dijo muy seria. Edward entrecerró los ojos también. Después ella sonrió y lo besó. –Todos los que quieras mi vida, si eso te hace feliz. Y si podemos mantenerlos.

Los dos rieron y volvieron a besarse. Ethan decidió interrumpirlos con su fuerte llanto. Lo miraron y sonrieron, sabiendo que comenzaban una nueva etapa en sus vidas, una que disfrutarían en grande y les haría olvidar lo vivido anteriormente.

**Bien, al fin. Espero que les guste. No podía poner esto mismo 7 veces, por los 7 hijos que querían :P**

**Espero que les guste y lamento la tardanza :blush:**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animaron a no dejarlo.**


End file.
